Conrad's Counseling Service
by RuneWolfe
Summary: Everybody needs help every once in a while, now Conrad's in the business to assist the crazed men and women of blood pledge castle. Not that it was his choice....have fun Conrad! Main coupling: YW


Conrad's Counseling Service

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: This is just something silly I've wanted to do for so long.

Chapter 1: To Help a King

Conrad sat at his new desk slightly confused, taking in the sight of his new office. When he had been chosen to become the castle's new counselor he wasn't sure, in fact he never knew that there had been a counselor before. But why would they choose a soldier? Surely he couldn't be of much help. He began to wonder what exactly this counselor was supposed to do.

Anissina had mentioned something about giving advice, but that was the obvious part, even Conrad knew that counselors gave advice. But who was he supposed to give advice to? Did he have patients? Or could people just walk in whenever they pleased? _That must be it,_ he thought,_ counselors shouldn't be exclusive. _A note on his desk said that he would work from 3 to 5 in the afternoon, or longer if he wished to devote more time to his clients.

Just then there was a soft knock at the door. "Come in," Conrad called. His confusion grew drastically as he laid his eyes upon his first 'client.' "Yuuri, can I help you?"

The boy stood in the doorway for a moment, seemingly dumbfounded. "Conrad….your the castle counselor? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

His godfather merely smiled, it was his response to almost everything, "I just started today. Do you have a problem you need help with?"

The king suddenly blushed, not sure this was something he wanted to discuss with Conrad. It would be…awkward. "Ummm…you know…I think this may have been a bad idea…I'll just go..." He attempted to reach the door.

"It's never a bad idea to seek help, Yuuri! Please, sit down and tell me what's wrong, I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Hesitantly Yuuri lowered himself into the large armchair in affront Conrad's desk. His heart seemed to be in his throat. Normally he wouldn't be nervous about talking to Conrad, but this case was different. His eyes stayed looking straight forward as he tried to contemplate a way out of this situation.

The soldier leaned forward onto his desk and smiled, "so what is it, Yuuri? Stressed from being king?

"No."

"Don't like your studies with Gunter?" Conrad tried again.

"That's not it….," the king's voice was soft.

Tilting his head to one side the man eyed Yuuri, trying to think of other problems the boy might have. He certainly seemed nervous about whatever it was. "Is Wolfram not letting you get any sleep? You know, we could talk to him about his sleep-fighting."

Yuuri blushed; his godfather had aimed extremely close to the problem. "Not exactly…."

Conrad grinned inwardly; he was one short of a bingo. "But it involves Wolfram, correct?" Yuuri's nod was his response. "Did he say something to you?"

"N-no…he's actually been nice lately. It's just that…nevermind."

"Yuuri, I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong."

The boy sighed and closed his eyes, "I don't think this is something I'd feel comfortable about….discussing with….you."

"Are you sure, Yuuri? I know plenty about my little brother, I think I could help."

"Fine… I want to…umm… I don't know how…could you…no…I want to…go all the way with…Wolfram." He blushed, hearing the words actually come from his own mouth. Never had he thought that he would say such a thing but there it was. Conrad remained silent for a moment.

"So you want to go all the way with…Wolfram." His godfather seemed to be piecing it together in his head as if it didn't make sense. "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have told you…I," Yuuri blushed a deep crimson, Conrad was Wolfram's brother; how did he expect him to react?

The man just shook his head, "No, Yuuri, I'm glad you told me. I'm just a little surprised. Have you two done anything yet?"

"We've kissed…and stuff."

"I see, and so now you want to take it farther?"

"Yeah…I think so…"

"Well then, in that case, I may be able to help you."

-

-

-

At lunch Wolfram just poked at his food, he wasn't hungry. How could he eat when both Conrad and Yuuri were staring at him? He glared at the king with his emerald eyes, "Is there something I could help you with, Yuuri? Perhaps you would like my food?" His words were sharp with his annoyance.

Yuuri blushed, "no, I don't want anything." Wolfram swore he saw Conrad nudged the king with his elbow. "Umm…Wolfram?"

The blonde looked up from his plate, "yes, hennachoko?"

Yuuri shook his head, "n-nevermind." For some reason Wolfram couldn't figure out Conrad slapped his forehead. Yuuri was proving to be a difficult case.

-

-

-

When Wolfram returned from training that afternoon there was a note on his bed. Holding it cautiously he tore away the wax seal revealing a piece of lovely floral stationary. Stationary Wolfram recognized all too well, had someone been going through his desk?

**Dear Wolfram, **it read in sloppy handwriting as he unfolded it, **Please join me on the balcony for dinner tonight. Sincerely, Yuuri. **It was short, abrupt, and unromantic, but it was a lot coming from the boy king. Contemplating the situation, the prince decided to go, but not without caution.

Retrieving a blank sheet of paper, Wolfram quickly scribbled **I accept your invitation. Sincerely, Wolfram. ** As he was placing it into the envelope he also added: **P.S. don't use my stationary without asking, it was a gift. **Of course that was just an excuse Wolfram used to avoid saying that he was very fond of decorative paper. Being his mother's son, he at times found it hard to resist pretty flowers and the occasional chubby puppy with a rose in its mouth. However he was certain it was not threat to his masculinity.

-

-

-

Yuuri pulled at his collar restlessly as he waited for Wolfram. Conrad had insisted that the king wear a suit and that there be candles, wine, and roses. Apparently Yuuri's fiancée was a sap for romantic things such as these which Yuuri had thought only attracted females. But if it worked….

Just then the sound of the door opening broke through the nostalgia and Yuuri jumped up. The sight that lay before him caused his mouth to hang slightly agape. Wolfram wore a white silk tunic and matching pants embroidered with gold intended to match the small gold hoop earrings that peaked out from beneath his flaxen hair. As the moonlight glinted off his soft curls his sea-green eyes seemed to light up. He was far more gorgeous than any female Yuuri had ever met.

Wolfram stood before him timidly until Yuuri snapped out of his trance and gestured for him to sit. Words seemed to be lost at that moment. "W-wine?" he stuttered.

The blonde looked him over carefully. He certainly looked handsome, having finally changed that uniform for once. "Sure," he nodded watching as Yuuri shakily lifted the bottle and allowed a little too much of the crimson liquid to fill Wolfram's glass. "Yuuri…what is this all about? This isn't our anniversary or anything."

"I j-just thought it would be nice." The boy answered slightly off pitch.

"Then why are you shaking like that?"

"It's a bit chilly."

Wolfram snorted, "It's the middle of summer, hennachoko." With that he lifted the rim of his cup to his lips, sipping the sweet-smelling wine slowly. It seemed to burn its way down his throat.

"W-wolfram….when was the last time we kissed?"

The question peaked the blonde's interest. "Yesterday, why?"

"I was just thinking that…we don't kiss…enough…" his voice drifted off as he felt a blush overtake his cheeks. He avoided looking directly at his fiancée.

Wolfram set his glass down on the table and straightened, "it's not my fault we don't kiss enough. I'm your fiancée, you could kiss me whenever you wanted to, you just choose not to." Part of his voice sounded bitter.

"I guess," the king murmured, "can we…kiss now?"

"I suppose….if you're gentle."

Having been given permission, Yuuri tenderly took hold of Wolfram's hand, squeezing his fingers lightly as he leaned in to meet his lips. As usual they were soft and welcoming. The blonde kissed back, coaxing Yuuri to be a little more daring. As they drew away, the king smiled, "that was a nice kiss; you're good at this."

"Thank you. You're getting better yourself," Wolfram teased, the small joke seemed to lighten the air of tension between them.

Yuuri decided to go for it. He had to tell Wolfram before the night was over so he was going to do it now. "Wolfram, there was another reason why I asked you out here tonight…"

"I know," the blonde smiled.

The boy half-laughed at his fiancee's confidence. "I was wondering…maybe…you know not if you don't want to…I thought we might be ready…."

"What on earth are you trying to say?"

Yuuri closed his eyes, "I want to go all the way with you!" His proclamation ended up being louder than expected.

Wolfram's expression changed from annoyed, to shocked, to something on the verge of tears. "honest?"

Yuuri nodded.

"I never thought….i never _dreamed _that this would ever happen. Of course I want to, Yuuri. But only if you're sure-," before he could finish the king had stood up and was carrying him in his arms towards their bed. "Y-yuuri! That was fast!"

"Don't make me rethink this again or it's never happening."

Wolfram blushed as he was then dropped onto the sheets. "Hennachoko…."

-

-

-

From out in the hallway, Conrad could hear the soft moans and gasps against the din of creaking bedposts. He grinned to himself. He had accomplished something today. Although he accomplished something almost every day, this triumph was special. Perhaps, he thought, he had inherited his mother's need to act as a matchmaker.

"_Oh Yuuri…more_!" A loud cry filled the air

At this, even he blushed, quietly disappearing into the darkness of the hallway.

Mission Accomplished


End file.
